Woah, didn't see that coming
by MCI
Summary: Shade didn't expect of saving her secret crush, THEN inviting him over.........she definatly didn't expect of stealng something from him..... Manic Hedgehog from Sonic Underground Oneshot!


**My first one-shot, so there's not that much fluffiness. Italics means thoughts okay?**  
**Disclaimer (or whatever it's called): MCI doesn't own any of the characters. She only owns the plot**  
------------------------------------  
Shade's look: Looks like Amy slightly except she's purple. Blue t-shirt with white letters saying 'gen' and white heart next to it. Army coloure combat pants/trousers. Blue racer goggles on her head, light blue shoes, brown belt.  
-------  
She sighed, "I can't believe you shopped **this** much" looking at the numerous bags looped around her arms, then back at her friend, Amy. "AND you still have enough money to buy our groceries", she continued in awe.  
Amy smiled, "Come on, I could really do with a break from shopping" she said walking into her favorite stop, Cafe Rosette. Shade exaggerated a sigh with relief, as she put the bags onto a chair near the window. She plopped down onto the one on it's left, her arms drooped, "I could really use a drink"And as if on que, the waiter came, "Two tall glasses of Ice tea with lemon, right Aims?" she asked her friend, who's fixing her make up.  
"Uh-huh. That's fine" she answered, looking at her mirror one last time.

While waiting, Shade was being updated on the latest gossip that she doesn't really care about. "**And** the thief is Sonics' brother! Can you believe it?!" finished Amy, she was shocked by the last information that left her mouth.  
"Manic?? Sonics' BROTHER?!No way..." Shade said waving her hand in disbelief. Their glasses came, and Shade drunk it down glad at the sweet taste that quench her thirst. "I'm gonna take our stuff back, ok Aims. You can think about Sonic, all you want" she said to her friend, knowing her huge not-so-secret crush on the wonder blue hero._That's something you don't see everyday_ Shade thought seeing Amy smirk slightly.  
"Yeah, and you can think about the thief all _you_ want" she replied, knowing her slight still-huge-secret crush.  
Shade blushed momentarily, "Well...I'm off. Thanks for paying!" she cried, taking the bags and running off before Amy could reply.

----------------------------------------------  
She tried to control her breathing while leaning onto an alley way wall. Suddenly she heard a crash. She jumped slightly and turned to see...a bag? _How would a bag make such a noise?_ she wondered, walking towards it. When it was only a few inches away, she poked it with her toe, a metallic sound was heard. Even more confused she was about to sneak a peak, when she heard..."Step away from the bag". Staying where she was, Shade looked around her. No one. She shrugged, "Like I'm gonna take orders from someone I can't see" she argued. A figure stepped out from the shadows, _REAL original_ she thought sarcastically at the movement, and then her jaw slightly dropped. "No friggen way" she said half excited, half disbelieving.  
It was Manic; his green hair was slightly over his eyes in a punkish style. "What?" he said, he was smirkng at the way she was...gawking at him.Quickly realizing at what she was doing, she recovered herself. Blushing she replied mumbling, "Should've known it'd be Maniac Manic" He smirked noticing her blush, "Who'd ya think? Sonic?" he asked rhetorically.  
Rolling her eyes she turned around, "Whatever, like I'm gonna compare you with your bro" she muttered, disappointed at how he acts.  
"WHERE IS HE?" she soon heard someone cry out  
"THE STREET RAT GOT AWAY!" came another voice  
"WAIT! I THINK HE WENT THIS WAY!" shouted the third  
_Do they HAVE to shout, wait...what did they say?_ she turned back at him, he seems to be looking at her as if he didn't hear what she had. Then she heard the thundering of feet, _Crud!_

Taking out a large, yellow blanket she threw it over him. "HEY!" he cried out in surprise.  
"Shut up and lie down" she ordered.  
Doing as he was told, he managed to grumble, "Someone's cranky today"  
Sighing she kneeled on the floor, her arms were ready if whoever was chasing Manic would turn up. As if it was a play the two police officers and another man, probably the shop owner came at the entrance of the alleyway. "Excuse me miss" one of the officers asked, "Did you see a green hedgehog run by?"  
"No, I haven't...I was busy morning over...over..." she acted as if she was going to burst and..."SPARKYY!!" she pretended to cry, "Oh, Sparky! Why did you have to go!!" she threw herself on top of Manic, who silently oomfed underneath the blanket.  
The officers look sadly, while the shop owner, feeling awkward said, "Sorry, to hear that. We'll be leaving now" he walked away, hoping that it didn't seem rude. She carried on sobbing until she heard the sound of their footsteps getting fainter.Wiping her tears, she stood up. Sighing, "Okay they're gone now" she told Manic as he poked his head out. Getting up, he handed her back the blanket saying, "Wow, that was great. I almost believed it myself"  
She blushed slightly at the compliment, "Ah..well..." she stuffed the blanket back into the bag, "It was nothing" He picked up some of her bags as well as his, for a moment she thought that he was going to steal them until he said, "Wait a moment" he whistled. For a few minutes nothing happened, she was about to ask something when she heard a whoosh. She gasped, "No friggen way" she gazed upon a hover board, _Okay so it's not those fancy new ones but, __hellooo__, it's a hover board! How cool is that?_, she thought looking at it's detail like a kid checking out a new toy."Did ya steal it?" she asked wondering slightly  
He laughed, "If I didn't then I'm RoButtnik" he said jumping on. He held a hand towards her, "Come on, I'm taking ya home"  
She looked at him, curiously, "Is it safe?"  
Still holding the bags he shrugged, "Sure, dont'cha trusts me?"  
_Woah__, Aladdin moment_, she looked at him with a what-do-you-think? look.  
"Come on!" he grabbed her hand, and pulled her up while making the hoverboard go underneath her.  
"Woah!" she feel slightly, with the bags hooped round her arms, she leaned onto Manic, while he just chuckled. "I know ya like me", he said making Shade blush, "But I think we should get to know each other first", she straightened herself. She was in front, her back facing him. With the bags hooped around his arm, he held her hands, making her blush more. "Okay" he started, "But your weight a little bit onto me" she did as she was told. With a little jolt of movement, the hover board took to the sky quickly.  
"Now balance it out, kinda like surfing" she moved carefully to the side, facing Manic who had moved next to her. They were in a surfing position, he was still holding onto her hands.The board stayed still, until he leaned backwards, making it do a U turn. Then he leaned forward, and motioned Shade to do the same. And she did. Soon they were nearing to Shade and Amy's house, "This is awesome!" she cried out in joy  
He chuckled, "We can try the loop de loop" he suggested sounding as if he'd do it then and there.  
"WHAT?!...No Way!!" she cried holding onto him, making sure that he wouldn't.  
Laughing, he replied, "Alright! We're here" they neared to Shade's balcony. Soon they were actually on it, Shade had let go of Manic, then asked him a question. "How did you know where I lived?"  
He blushed, "Ah...well...you see..." he stumbled trying to think of something to say.  
Shade laughed, "You're such a stalker"  
"Heh heh", _Hellooo__, he's a thief..._ her mind spoke to her.  
She mocked a gasp, "You **stole** from us?!" she said, sounding offended. She unlocked her balcony door, and walked into her room. "Well..." he had started, following her.

This time she gasped for real, almost everything tacked onto her wall and on her shelves were gone. Running into Amy's room she saw that nothing was touched, or even looked that no one had been inside since that morning. She ran downstairs, again, nothing was stolen. Sprinting back into her room, she saw Manic on her bed with his and her bags on the floor, and the balcony door was closed. "You stole nothing but **my** stuff??" she asked confused and angry.  
"I've given them baaack" he whined, pointing to his bag. Snatching it from the floor, she rummaged through the bag taking out photos of herself, and putting them back onto their places. She took out her old surfing trophies and a small brown box with the words '_Nik__Naks__ from the second great war_' after putting them back into their proper places she looked at him, with a quizzical look asking why?"Why my surfing trophies?" she asked first  
He shrugged, "They were shiny, and gathering dust"  
"Why my memorial?"  
"It reminds me of when I was with Sonic and Sonia taking down Robuttnik", she blinked twice _So__ the rumors are true_ she thought  
"Okay, but why the pictures of me?"  
He blushed, and she noticed, "Because..."  
Just then the front door slammed, "SHADE!!" they heard. Soon there was thundering footsteps indicating that someone was really angry. Then her bedroom door swung opened."Ah, fish!"

Amy looked at her best friend, her hands on her hips and her body was facing the thief. Her expression was surprised and worried, Amy heard Shade say, "Ah, fish!"  
"Shaaade" she looked at her friend strangly  
"Aims, I'm sorry about...leaving you to pay the billyouknow thatIwasonlyjokingIwasonlygonnagetsomecashtopayand...and..."  
"Breathe Shade! Breathe!" Amy shouted at her, when Shade was stuck on 'and' after her rapid sentence. Shade took a deep breath. Silence. Then Amy spoke, "I'm not mad at you about leaving, I wasn't even mad", she paused for a moment, "Just...surprised at some gossip I've heard"  
She sigh out in relief, while Manic sat there being confused. "Are you two sisters?" he asked

"No,we're best friends, Manic" Amy replied as they sat at the kitchen table, on stools.  
"Uh-huh" he answered looking back and forth between Shade and Amy. Soon he felt dizzy and put his head on the surface, "Girls are weird"  
Not taking notice of him, she said, "That's nice...So Shade, do you wanna hear a juicy bit of info i got?"  
She shrugged, "Go ahead"  
She cleared her thought, as if she was about to make a large announcement, "Shade Jo Fol, you, are the centre of Manic Arron Hedgehog's love eye" Her jaw dropped, Manic blushed deep red.  
"Manic's middle name is ARRON?!" Shade cried out in amazement.  
Amy fell off her stool, "Halloo, Shade!! Manic _LOVES_ you! And all you can say is that you found out his MIDDLE NAME!!! I can't believe you!" _I'm so glad, my head is covered by my arms and that it's on the table_ Manic thought, realizing that he's blushing furiously  
Shade's expression: ;"I'm just surprised that you've found out", she thought for a bit then continued, "And anyway, some of those rumors could be wrong, after all it's passed from mouth to mouth. Maybe it was that he has a SMALL CRUSH on me, or loves some other person" she felt discouraged at this, but she knows that she hasn't met him until today. He groaned and slowly got up, hoping that he hasn't been noticed. Slowly he quietly started to tiptoe away until Amy appeared in front of him, pointing back to the table, "Where do you think **YOUR** going? You've got some answering to do"  
-----------------------------------------  
He sat on the stool, worried. _Being caught is __waaay__ better than doing this_ he thought feeling as if he is being interrogated, w_hich he is in a way, _Shade finished thinking. Amy stood in front of him, while Shade looking kind of nervous watched what she was going to do. "So, Manic...Is it true that you're related to Sonic?" she asked  
He looked at her like, what-has-that-got-to-do-with-anything?, "Yeah"  
Smiling, she turned to Shade and simply said, "Your turn"  
She looked surprised and solemnly walked towards him. He felt his heart beat faster, "So...um..." she thought for a moment.  
_Why is she torturing me like this?_ he asked himself waiting for the question."Is your middle name really Arron?" she finally asked  
Her friend slipped onto the floor at her question.Chuckling he said, "Yes"  
She smiled in satisfaction, "Okay" then walked off. Her friend, now standing, "Right I'm gonna ask him" so she went to Manic again."Do you or do you not, love Shade?" she asked slyly. This time nothing was hiding his redden face.Sarcastically Shade said, "Woah, didn't see that coming"  
Amy looked back at her, "Hey! You're the one with the crush on the guy" she shouted  
Shade blushed, but recovered, "Yeah. So what? The whole **world** knows that you love Sonic"  
"At least, _he_ knows now" she said, "So Manic? What is it?"  
His face was still red but then he smirked, "Let's say...she stole my heart"

----------------------------------------  
**Author's comments: Yeah I made a refrence to Aladdin, because it's so awesome. Please Review, so I can improooove.**


End file.
